And Love Said No (album)
And Love Said No ...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004 is the first compilation album by HIM released on March 15th, 2004 through BMG in Europe followed on May 8th, 2007 through Universal Republic in the United States. Unique to this release are two brand new studio recordings "And Love Said No" and "Solitary Man" which is a Neil Diamond cover. Along with that is a remastered track of "When Love and Death Embrace." Exclusive only to the UK CD release is a re-recording of "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" which was intended for the UK release of Razorblade Romance and a live DVD called Live at the Semifinal which has six live song performances from the Semifinal Club in Helsinki, Finland in April of 2003. Another exclusive UK release was a 5 LP box set of the first four albums and the Wicked Game EP which the boxes were hand numbered to 666 copies. After the initial pressing ran out there were marked copies of 777 and then after those ran out the boxes were then sold blank. Track Listings CD Track Listing # "And Love Said No" - 4:10 # "Join Me (Razorblade Mix)" - 3:36 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 5:00 # "Heartache Every Moment" - 3:56 # "Solitary Man" - 3:36 # "Right Here in My Arms" - 3:59 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:28 # "In Joy and Sorrow" - 3:58 # "Your Sweet 666" - 3:57 # "Gone With the Sin" - 4:21 # "Wicked Game" - 4:05 # "The Sacrament" - 4:30 # "Close to the Flame" - 3:46 # "Poison Girl" - 3:52 # "Pretending (Album Version)" - 3:41 # "When Love and Death Embrace" - 6:10 UK CD Track Listing # "And Love Said No" - 4:10 # "Join Me (Razorblade Mix)" - 3:36 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 5:00 # "Heartache Every Moment" - 3:56 # "Solitary Man" - 3:36 # "Right Here in My Arms" - 3:59 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:28 # "In Joy and Sorrow" - 3:58 # "Your Sweet 666" - 3:57 # "Gone With the Sin" - 4:21 # "Wicked Game" - 4:05 # "The Sacrament" - 4:30 # "Close to the Flame" - 3:46 # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" - 4:30 # "Poison Girl" - 3:52 # "Pretending (Album Version)" - 3:41 # "When Love and Death Embrace" - 6:10 UK 5 LP Track Listing Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 LP Side A 1. "Your Sweet Six Six Six" 2. "Wicked Game" 3. "The Heartless" 4. "Our Diabolikal Rapture" Side B 5. "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" 6. "When Love and Death Embrace" 7. "The Beginning of the End" 8. "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" 9. "For You" Razorblade Romance LP Side A 1. "Your Sweet Six Six Six" 2. "Poison Girl" 3. "Join Me in Death" 4. "Right Here in My Arms" 5. "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" 6. "Wicked Game" Side B 7. "I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)" 8. "Gone With the Sin" 9. "Razorblade Kiss" 10. "Resurrection" 11. "Death is in Love With Us" 12. "Heaven Tonight" Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights LP Side A 1. "Salt in Our Wounds" 2. "Heartache Every Moment" 3. "Lose You Tonight" 4. "In Joy and Sorrow" 5. "Pretending" Side B 6. "Close to the Flame" 7. "Please Don't Let it Go" 8. "Beautiful" 9. "Don't Close Your Heart" 10. "Love You Like I Do" Love Metal LP Side A 1. "Buried Alive by Love" 2. "The Funeral of Hearts" 3. "Beyond Redemption" 4. "Sweet Pandemonium" 5. "Soul on Fire" Side B 6. "The Sacrament" 7. "This Fortress of Tears" 8. "Circle of Fear" 9. "Endless Dark" 10. "The Path" Wicked Game EP Side A 1. "Wicked Game" 2. "For You" Side B 3. "Our Diabolikal Rapture" 4. "Wicked Game (666-Remix)" Live at the Semifinal DVD Track Listing # "Soul on Fire" - 4:11 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:46 # "Beyond Redemption" - 4:24 # "Sweet Pandemonium" - 5:46 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 4:48 # "The Sacrament" - 4:35 Album Credits * All composing and lyrics by Ville Valo except "Solitary Man" by Neil Diamond and "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak. * Producers: John Fryer, Hilli Hiilesmaa, HIM, T.T. Oskala, Tim Palmer, Kevin "Caveman" Shirley. * Management: Seppo Vesterinen for Hinterland. * Cover art by Natas Pop with Valo. * Photography by Nauska. * Asko Kallonen: Asko Kallonen * Compilation mastered by Pauli Saastamoinen at Finnvox, Helsinki, Finland. * HIM 1997-2004: Valo, Migé, Linde, Burton, Pätkä, Juska, Gas and Antto. * Lyrics and further information: :http://www.heartagram.com :http://www.himonline.co.uk.com :http://www.him-music.de Notes * The LP box set contains the British pressings for the four LP's while the EP is the original German pressing. * Underneath the CD jewel case tray on the German pressing you will notice a "Thank You!" printed on the inside of the CD with a Heartagram replacing the bottom dot of the exclamation. * The track listing on the album sleeve contains a few errors. "Join Me" is listed as the Razorblade Mix but this is the original mix found on Razorblade Romance. "Pretending" is listed as the Album Version but the solo is shortened, yet is not a radio edit or the Alternative mix. * "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" is exclusive to only the U.K. release. The song was originally another track re-recorded during the Razorblade Romance sessions along with "Wicked Game" and "Your Sweet 666" but wasn't didn't make the cut. * The 5 LP box set was originally hand numbered to 666 copies. The band received copies 1 through 5 and 666. Eventually after those ran out the boxes were numbered 777 until those ran out. Later, the boxes were left blank leading to many counterfeit boxes being sold online through markets and second-hand shops. Category: HIM albums Category: HIM compilation albums